The Wind and the Wolf
by K.B. Noire
Summary: A lost wolf that believed he was content with being alone feels the gentle breeze of a wind that may drift away and disappear forever. Will this wolf find his way and chase this fleeting wind or will he remain alone, howling into the wind for eternity. Leave a review! :)
1. The Drifting Wind

The snow fell heavily. Flurries of snow picked up in the howling winds that moved across the snow covered land. Using the cover of the snow and winds, she stalked behind another solider, covering his mouth with her hand as he thrust her hidden blade into his back. She removed the blade from his flesh and stepped over his body when he collapsed in snow. She continued her ambush on the convoy of soldiers, stealthy dispatching them as she moved up their ranks. Finally, the last soldier was killed and the convoy came to a halt.

She stepped over the bodies of fallen redcoats. Shivering, she went to the back of the wagon and yanked on the caged doors, rattling the lock. She swore as she looked around for something to break the lock. The natives held captive in the cage looked at her, happy to be freed. Some of them rattled the door of their prison and tried to free themselves. The winds were picking up and she could barely see through the swirling snow. She found a heavy axe near one of the slain soldiers and swung the heavy weapon over her head. As she held the axe above her head, the sound of crunching snow behind her made her instinctively move. She dropped the axe and barely managed to avoid the sword that stabbed her from behind. She grabbed her wound on her side as a group of soldier circled her. The wound was not detrimental but she would need to be stitched.

She swore as she dodged the attacking soldier. She grabbed her pistol and shot her attacker. She unsheathed her sword, pressing a hand down on her bleeding gash as she fought the soldiers. Blood pumped from the wound at her side as she moved. Warm blood cooled as it was touched by bitter cold air. She bled so much that her clothes started to stick to her. She grimaced from the pain of her wound, as she cut down some of the soldiers. After a while, she was starting to feel faint. She was bleeding profusely. A solider behind her managed to knock her to the ground. He pressed his boot over her hand that covered her bleeding wound and watched sadistically as she cried out.

"Fils de pute…" She swore angrily as she drew her hidden blade and thrust it into the leg that pinned her down. She quickly rolled away from him and stood on her feet. With a hand pressed over her injury, she picked up her sword and waited for the soldiers to charge. She would not be defeated here. The soldiers, realizing her skill, wisely distanced themselves from her and aimed their muskets.

"Surrender now or be shot down where you stand!"

She paused, her vision was blurry. She took a single step and hesitated. It pained her to move. She looked down at her hand that was now covered in dark crimson liquid. Droplets of blood fell from her hand onto the pure white snow. Her blade slipped from her frozen fingers. She scolded herself for traveling in such a long distance in godforsaken winter.

With tears in her eyes, she slowly lifted her arms in surrender. A numbing cold spread through her entire being and her body felt as light as the wind. Her eyelid felt heavy and the world started to spin. She reached her limit. Her body slowly gave into the weightless numb feeling. Her legs were folding under her. Gunfire ringing in the distance was the last thing she heard as she closed her eyes.

"_If you weren't his daughter, you'd belong to me_…"

She felt his hands sliding up her skirts and wrap around her slender thighs. She fought him off and backed away from him. His hands wrapped around her wrists and he pinned her against the wall. He pressed his lips against hers, roughly grabbing her face with his free hand. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to push him away. He squeezed her cheeks with his hand, painfully forcing -her lips open as he plunged his tongue in her mouth. No matter how much she fought, he continued to kiss her. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for him to release her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself nose to nose with him, his dark blue eyes only inches from hers. The look in his eyes made her shake in fear. He didn't move or speak. He only stared. She tried to wriggle away from him but could not push him away. Her lips trembled as she opened her mouth to speak. She was so afraid that she could only whimper. The look in his eyes frightened her. Words were lost to her. "_I feel that this is the night, little bird_…"

"Non!"

She shot up quickly, expecting to see dark blue eyes. She cried out and grabbed at the stabbing pain at her side. She realized her wrists were bound tightly with some type of rope. Her heart thumped wildly against her chest and a thin sheen of sweat covered her light brown skin. There was a small pit fire near her. The smell of burning wood and the succulent aroma of meat hung in the air. She recognized the boots near the fire as her own. She looked around. She was in a small hut of some sort. The walls were lined with supplies and tools she'd never seen before. She recognized a bow and many arrows, but the rest of the objects were unfamiliar to her.

She looked down and noticed she was wearing spare garments from her bag. She was dress in her white button shirt and black pants. The pain on her side reminded her of the wound she received when she was stabbed by a soldier. With her wrists bound, she could only feel over her shirt what she assumed to be a bandage snug around her stomach. She was confused and still very groggy. The last thing she remembered was standing defeated with the barrel of several muskets pointed directly at her. She was sure that her life ended.

Too groggy to piece together information, her next objective was to thank her rescuer and continue her journey north. She didn't know how long she slept or how much time had passed. The fur bed she was resting on was slightly lifted off the ground on a sturdy platform. She looked at her boots but made little attempt to reach for them. One of her greatest weaknesses was a warm bed. She'd journeyed for so long in bitter cold that she almost forgot what sleeping in someplace comfortable and warm felt like. She wanted to explore her surroundings but her body protested and did not want to leave the warmth of the thick fur blankets. Just as she was preparing to snuggle deeper into the soft fur bliss, the door of the hut opened.

A figure walked into the wooden hut. She looked mesmerized as the figure stepped out from the darkness outside into the flickering light of the fire. A wolf pelt adorned the head of the man and draped down his broad, muscular shoulders. The native man was tall in stature and had to slightly bend as he entered the hut. Dark fur was draped over his left shoulder and his other arm was bare other than the braces that covered his forearms. The man paused and looked at her for a brief moment before he placed the large satchel he was carrying on a table nearby. With his back turned towards her, the native man removed his hooded wolf pelt and placed it on a wooden stand. Wordlessly, he sat across from her on the other side of the pit fire and tended to the meat cooking over the flame. He carefully picked up the speared meat from over the fire and stood to pass it to her.

She was taken off guard by this sudden gesture because she was so distracted at ogling the native. She'd never seen a man so physically massive. The aura this man gave off was as magnetic yet dangerous as a wolf. Her interest was piqued. With her wrists bound, she took the food. She wrapped her lips around the meat. She slightly burned herself but she gently blew and continued to eat. She tried to be as ladylike as possible although her stomach grumbled in response to the food. She didn't know the last time she had a descent meal. As she chewed, she glanced at the native man. The dancing fire reflected into his dark, cold eyes. His thick brows were lightly furrowed and he seemed to be deep in thought. It was uncomfortable to be in such silence but she assumed the native did not speak English. After she finished her meal she would ask for her things and quickly slip away.

"You are not safe here."

* * *

><p>I would love to hear from you guys! Please leave me review! I want to know if anyone is interested in seeing this fic continue! If no one likes it then I'll just stop writing. If you want me to continue let me know! Thank you for reading! :)<p> 


	2. The Drifting Wind: Part 2

"I'm not safe here?" She uttered. She was unsure about how to react to this information. She looked around the hut for any sights of danger and listened quietly. She only heard the gentle crackling of the cozy fire and the distant echoes of howls. She listened to the howls and wondered where those wolves were on this dark cold night and if they were a threat to her. Without realizing, her gaze turned to the native man sitting near the fire. She wondered where his mind wandered to as he kept his dark distant gaze pinned at the blazing fire. The wolves howling into the night and the stone faced native man made her wary. She wondered if she would be devoured by the wolves outside or the wolfish man sitting next to the fire.

"But…how did I get here?" She shook her head and quickly changed her question. Maybe the native man had plans to harm her. The look in his dark eyes made her cautious. "Untie me and I will leave."

"You cannot leave." He snapped as he turned to look at her. His glare overwhelmed her and she went silent. She returned his cold gaze; her green orbs searched his dark eyes, studying his gaze to see if he had any intentions to hurt her. She'd seen evil in the eyes of countless men who wanted to do harm to her or others. The look of wicked in the eyes of those sorts of men was always clear. Looking into the eyes of this native, she could tell that he had terrible experiences. There was a looming threat in his gaze but in a way she could tell that burning anger hidden behind his cold gaze was not directed towards her. "You will stay here for now."

Again, she caught herself gawking at him. He was not bothered by her gaze as he ignored her stares and stoked the fire. She'd been sleeping for nearly two days and he had plenty of time to stare at her. Whenever he returned to his hut after some of the women in the village tended to her, he caught glimpses of her being half-awake before she was forced to drink a medicine that would make her sleep again. He remembered the times she would whimper and cry as if she were a child. During those moments, he gently stroked her face until she settled down and went back to sleep. He was sure she wouldn't remember those moments. The medicine she was given was quite efficient. He nodded to the skewered meat in her hands. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry." She lied. Hearing the news that she was in danger slightly deterred her appetite but she still wanted to ravage the food in her hands. She just wanted to gather her things so she could leave. "I am grateful of the care I received but, I would like to leave soon."

"You wish to leave at this dark hour? In your condition you will not make it far." He grumbled, annoyed at her irrational reasoning. He worked so hard to get her to safety and now she wanted to leave in such a hurry. If she were to take off in the dead of the night the care she was given would go to waste. "Eat. Your body needs nourishment."

"I don't need nourishment." She replied curtly. She didn't mean to sound rude but she had to be somewhere to be. She wanted to reach her destination quickly and did not want to be held up any longer. "Where are my things, my weapons?"

"Do not worry. Your weapons are safe." He said in hopes of reliving her concern. "Eat."

"I am grateful for your care, sir, but I am not hungry." She repeated. She was losing patience in her voice as she spoke. Her wrists were tied, she wasn't sure how far she was from her destination, and he did not give her the answers she wanted to hear. "If you could please untie my wrists and let me go then I will leave here. You say I am in danger. I do not wish to linger here any longer."

He looked at her. His dark eyes studied her carefully. She was not aware of her situation and he did not feel like explaining. He didn't have to explain anything to her and expect her to listen. He did not watch her fight with the soldiers but he assumed that she could decently wield a blade and protect herself. He had some confidence in her skill but he also knew the skill of his brothers. If she'd stepped a foot outside his presence, there would be no mercy for her if she encountered them.

He stood and walked towards her. He was not a man of many words but action. She cautiously looked at him as he approached her and bent down on one knee. He took the rope binding her wrists and cut them with his dagger. He looked up at her, noticing she looked even more beautiful from up close. Her skin was the color of rich honey. Her lips were full and her dark braided hair fell around her face and down her back. He suddenly wanted to see her hair unraveled. He took the meat from her hands and placed it over the fire. He returned to her, holding his hand out for her.

She looked at his hand and looked into his eyes. After a moment of hesitation, she grabbed his hand and stood. Her legs shook and caved beneath her. The native looked down at her and held her steady. He furrowed his brow, annoyed at her as she leaned on his chest. "You are still feeling the effects of the medicines. This is why I told you to eat."

Leaning on such a strong chest made her blush. She would've protested but she was so distracted with being so close to him. She wanted to move away but his strong arms kept her close. She nearly melted in his large frame. Being so close to him reminded her of bad memories she had with another person. She moved away from him and wanted to lean against the wall. She grew faint as she recollected the horrible memories of her past.

"Are you all right?" There was concern in his eyes as he looked at her. Other than the medicine, something else bothered her. He remembered the way she tossed and cried in her sleep and grew concerned.

"No, I'm fine…" She lied as she leaned against him. Accepting her false assurance, he slowly made his way to an opening on the side of the hut. He peered through the crack first before he nodded for her to do the same. She looked through the small opening and saw a group of men resting around a large fire. Their weapons were readied in their hands and it seemed as if they were watching the hut. "Those men want to kill me?"

"Yes." He replied straightforwardly as he helped her back to the bed.

"But…why?"

"Most of the village sees you, and any outsider as a threat." He helped her down on the fur bed. He didn't want to her stand any longer than what she had to. "My people are kind to those in who need help or refuge but in the end their kindness always ends in destruction." She sat on the bed, understanding their worries. She'd heard many stories of natives being driven off their homes by people who'd introduce themselves as friends. Chaos was rampant as outsiders moved into the frontier, claiming native land as their own and forcefully clearing the people off lands that belonged to them. "Eat and rest. Things will become clear at first light."

She sat in the bed, seemingly in a daze. She felt groggy as if she could sleep for an entire day. It must've been the effects of the medicines. He returned the meat to her, pressing her to eat. His eyes were a bit softer as he looked down at her. She took the succulent meat from his large hands and took a small bite. The food tasted like sand in her mouth. She chewed, trying to hide the worry that washed over her. The hunger in her belly turned to nervous butterflies. More than ever she wanted to leave the village.

She quietly finished her food, trying to hide her uneasiness. As she ate, she watched as the native man walked around the hut. He shifted through his supplied and pulled out a mat. He placed the mat a safe distance from the fire and lie down. He shifted for a moment, finding a comfortable position on his back before he went still. She had so much to say and yet the native man was just going to sleep. He was not a man of many words.

After she finished the food, she snuggled deeper into the fur blankets. Her eyes were pinned on the fire as she rested comfortably on her side. Her mind drifted back to the strong warm body that held her moments before. Thoughts of him resting beside her instead of the hard ground crossed her mind. She managed to shake those thoughts from her mind as she gave into her grogginess and felt a sleepiness overtake her. She had so many questions and wanted to know so many things about where she was and about the native sleeping a short distance from her.

"What is your name?" She asked in a quiet voice. The questioned slipped from her lips as her gaze went from the fire to the native resting on the mat. Silence and the gentle crackling from the fire were her only reply. A bit embarrassed, she snuggled deeper into the fur.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton."

She watched as he slightly stirred on the mat, his large chest rising and falling as he breathed. She mouthed his name. She did not know how to say his name but it suited him so well. She mouthed his name again, loving the way his name rolled off tongue. Her gaze went to him again. She slightly bit her bottom lip as she looked at him, her mind drifting off in wonder. She wondered if he were married and why he lived in this place alone. She wondered why he spoke English and why she was here, seemingly under his protection. Despite his large, intimidating stature and cold distance eyes she was very curious to know more about this native man called, Ratonhn…Ratonhnhaké:ton?

"You do not have a name?" A gruff retort came after another short while of silence. He turned towards her, his dark eyes meeting her gaze. She was staring at him again. Words were lost to her as he looked at her. She was silent as her gaze returned to the fire.

"Aveline. Aveline de Grandpré."

* * *

><p>Are you curious to what will happen next? Do you want to see this fic continue? Should I stop writing and delete this fic? I want to know what you guys think! Thank you for reading and please leave a <em>review<em>! Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! The next chapter will be posted soon!


	3. Mischief & Kindness

Rays of a bright winter sun shone down from the opening on the roof where the smoke of the toasty fire escaped. A commotion outside the walls of the hut stirred her, the sounds of chatter and laughter drew her from peaceful slumber. When she realized where she was and remembered what happened the night before, she quickly woke up and looked at the place where the native man slept. The mat was gone and she was left alone. The fire burned brightly, creating cozy warmth throughout the hut. Content with being left alone, she stretched and snuggled deep into the warm fur blankets. The quilts made in New Orleans were not as cozy or warm as the furs she rested on. She was sure to find blankets like this when she returned home. That was _if _she could return to New Orleans.

Aveline de Grandpré looked at the fire, deep in thoughts. She remembered the native man that told her life was in danger. She also remembered losing her balance and strong arms that held her so tightly. She remembered how secure she felt in his embrace. She scolded herself for remembering such asinine details of the night before. She instead brushed her hand over the aching wound on her side. Since the effects of the medicines wore off, the wound hurt a bit more. She wanted to check to wound to make sure she would be able to continue her journey. As she ran her hand over her bandaged wound, her thoughts drifted back to the strong arms of the wolfish native man that held her. She was curious to know where he went and if he would return soon. She tossed the fur blankets aside and sat up. Aveline would use this opportunity to leave the village.

"…_their kindness always ends in destruction…"_

The words of the native man echoed through her mind. She ignored the pain on her side as she stood from the fur bed. Aveline knew that staying in the village would only bring trouble for her and the villagers. She grabbed her boots and listened to the laughter of some children as they ran past the hut. She would not ruin the peace of this village. Aveline de Grandpré was determined to leave today.

After she slid on her boots, she shuffled through the supplies lying around the hut. She grabbed a stone dagger and used an empty satchel to store whatever supplies she could find in the hut. She felt bad for going through the possessions of the man who cared for her but she had no other options since her supplies were held from her. Leaving the village was her first priority and she was sure to buy more things when she reached her destination. She finished stuffing the satchel and laced it shut. When she turned, a sharp pain from her side made her pause. She doubled over, clutching her side as she held onto a table for support. Grimacing, she fought through the pain and slowly stood.

"I see that you are still in pain."

Aveline turned to see a native man approaching her. He was not the native man that slept on the mat near the fire. This native had long braided hair and kind dark eyes. There was a slight smile on his face as he looked at her, seemingly amused at her antics. He sat near the fire and crossed his legs. "I heard from Ratonhnhaké:ton that your name is Aveline." He eyed the satchel on the table and knew what she was planning. "He is away for now and left you under my protection." He smiled at her and held out his hand, gesturing for her to sit. "My name is Kanen'tó:kon. Please, sit."

Aveline de Grandpré eyed the native man, a bit embarrassed that she'd been caught snooping around. As Kanen'tó:kon was busy stoking the fire, she carefully slipped the dagger she'd found underneath the satchel of things she'd stolen. Her side still throbbed but she stood upright as she walked, keeping her dignity intact. She sat down on the fur bed she grew so attached to.

"Where did he go?"

"I am not sure. Ratonhnhaké:ton leaves the village often without words." Kanen'tó:kon looked at her as he spoke. Aveline looked back at him, noticing that he was more warm and friendly than his quiet and cold friend. "I am sure he did not explain much to you."

Aveline quietly nodded as she slipped one of the fur blankets around her shoulders. If Ratonhnhaké:ton was gone, she was certain that it would be easier for her to escape. The people in the village seemed preoccupied and she would find an opportunity to slip past them and leave. "I would like to know how I got here and who cared for me. I would like to thank them and get back my things."

Kanen'tó:kon smiled to himself and shook his head. His friend hinted that the woman named Aveline was the most persistent person he'd ever encountered. Kanen'tó:kon was very amused when Ratonhnhaké:ton approached him before dawn with a slightly befuddled expression on his face, wondering why the woman would not listen to him. Ratonhnhaké:ton was not a man of many words but when he did speak on those rare occasions, people listened without question. Aveline de Grandpré was a challenge to him.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton is my trusted friend and he told me not to let you have your belongings." Kanen'tó:kon said as he looked at her. He was sure Ratonhnhaké:ton told her to sit quietly and rest. He knew as well that his brothers considered her as an outsider and a threat. Kanen'tó:kon would enjoy watching his composed, adamant friend handle such a persist, beautiful woman. "I can tell you still have intentions to escape. I would like to know why."

"I have to meet someone." Aveline hesitated to tell her plight. Telling others would only put them at risk for danger. "I am grateful that Ratonhn…Ratonhnhakedon…"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." He finished.

"I am grateful that he cared for me but I wish to leave soon. If your village does not wish for me to be here then I will leave." She nodded towards him, not wanting to make a mess of his name again.

Kanen'tó:kon nodded, understanding her words. "You are right. Some people in my village were startled of your presence and my brothers wanted to leave you in the snow." He spoke truthfully. He watched Aveline, noticing that she was snuggled in Ratonhnhaké:ton's fur blankets as if they belonged to her. It was well known that Ratonhnhaké:ton disliked sharing his bed with others and disliked people, especially strangers, in his personal space. Kanen'tó:kon and others wondered why Ratonhnhaké:ton took her in so willingly. "Ratonhnhaké:ton carried you to the village and protected you when my brothers wanted to end your suffering. He has done a lot to make sure you were cared for as you slept for these past two days.

"I slept for two days?"

"Yes. He had some of the women tend to your wounds and made sure you were properly cared for." Kanen'tó:kon added, observing the surprise on her face. Ratonhnhaké:ton really did not tell her anything, as he often did. "Some people in the village are still troubled by your presence but they acknowledge your attempt to rescue our people. We are thankful for your efforts."

"There's no need to thank me." Aveline muttered. She was glad to see that the natives that were once imprisoned in the convoy were safe but she scolded herself harshly. Her need to save others always resulted in mishap. Her meddlesome ways was the reason she was forced to leave New Orleans and travel to the bitter cold north.

She was warned by her mentor to stay her blade. Her mentor warned her to stay out of trouble before she left New Orleans and again, she failed to heed his words. Now she was injured, weaponless, and held captive in a village. She lightly clicked her tongue at her foolishness.

"I will not force you to stay here." Kanen'tó:kon stated as he felt her distress. He knew what Ratonhnhaké:ton told him but he did not want to hold her in the village. The odds she would make it out of the territory of their clan were unlikely but he wanted to see how things would unfold. Kanen'tó:kon wanted to see some excitement happen and looked forward to seeing a different side of his friend Ratonhnhaké:ton as he handled Aveline de Grandpré. Kanen'tó:kon was always known for being mischievous.

"You will help me leave then?"

Kanen'tó:kon shook his head. "I will only protect you if you happen to encounter my brothers in the village. If you manage to leave my sights, you are no longer under my protection." He was not as tenacious as Ratonhnhaké:ton. If she could manage to slip away then he had no problem with her leaving. However, they both knew that she would not make it far with her injury and without her belongings.

"Then, will you return my bag and my weapons?" Aveline was getting excited with the prospect of leaving. She wanted to leave quickly before Ratonhnhaké:ton had a chance to return. She was sure that he was not as lenient as his friend Kanen'tó:kon.

"They are hidden somewhere in the village. Only myself and Ratonhnhaké:ton know of its location. Find them and you can have them –."

The door of the hut swung open, interrupting Kanen'tó:kon. Startled, both Kanen'tó:kon and Aveline looked at the native women who scurried into the hut. Aveline watched as two of the women pushed Kanen'tó:kon towards the door. They were laughing and speaking a language foreign to her as they grabbed his arms and escorted him out the hut.

"What are they saying?" She looked between the two native women as they approached her. Their smiled were bright and their voices were cheerful.

"They want to get you ready!" Kanen'tó:kon managed to call out to her through the door of the hut.

"Get me ready?" Aveline questions as she looked in shock as one of the women removed the fur blanket from her shoulders and quickly worked at the buttons on her shirt. Aveline protested and tried to shield herself from the woman undressing her. They seemed to laugh at her shyness.

"They are saying you should not be modest as they have seen you many times before!" Kanen'tó:kon yelled outside the hut. His arms were crossed as he paced back and forth, dodging the women as they scurried back and forth through the door of the hut. They came back with buckets of water, clothes, and other things. "Do not worry. Ratonhnhaké:ton allowed these women to care for you as you slept!" He yelled through the door of the hut.

"Did your friend Ratonhnhaké:ton see me as well?" Aveline questioned as she helplessly crossed her arms over her breasts. She wanted to stand and move away from them but they sat her down quickly and began to work on her. The bandage on her stomach was slowly unwound and hands unraveled her braided hair. The women continued to talk as the bandaged was removed from her waist and someone inspected the wound.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton did not see. He is usually elsewhere." Kanen'tó:kon said aloud. "He makes sure that you are cared for and protected before he goes away."

"When will he be back?" Aveline looked down at her side. The sword that pierced her caught her flesh and left a fairly deep gash. She watched as the woman applied a salve to the sutured cut on her side. It was no wonder her stomach was bandaged. She needed to be as still as possible as the cut healed close. As the woman tended her cut, she could recognize the feel of those gentle hands as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She suddenly felt grateful as the woman smiled at her.

"I do not know. Ratonhnhaké:ton leaves the village without many words. He could return today or maybe in a few weeks." Kanen'tó:kon continued to pace around the door with his arms crossed, his feet crunched in the snow as he moved. To him it seemed as if Ratonhnhaké:ton would return before nightfall. He'd gotten used to his friend leaving suddenly that he could estimate how long he'd be gone by the way he behaved. "He may return before night fall. He may return tomorrow."

The woman dipped a cloth in the warm bucket of water. The steam drifting from the bucket carried the aroma of rosemary and other fragrant herbs. Aveline gratefully took the cloth and washed herself. At first she was shy about being naked and washing herself in front of the women, but warm water on her skin felt delightful. Another woman worked her hands through her now unbraided her, washing it with the fragrant warm water. "I hope he returns tomorrow…" Aveline mumbled as she enjoyed the care given to her.

Kanen'tó:kon smirked to himself as Aveline went quiet. Since she did not say anything else he assumed that she was fine. "I guess we will talk later then, Aveline..."

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? Do you like it? Is it interesting? I want to know what you guys think so please leave a review! Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Thank you 12mlrthomas80, and Nini for your reviews. I really appreciate them! :)<p> 


	4. Attempt to Escape

Finally they were gone. Aveline de Grandpré sighed in relief as the last woman who helped her gathered her things and left the hut. She looked down at the small bowl that was placed next to the pile of clothes the women wanted her to wear. She remembered how the native woman who changed her bandaged handed her a small bowl of medicine, encouraging her to drink it. As she looked the clothes made from animal hide, guilt slowly washed over her. She remembered the faces of the disappointed native women as she politely declined their garments and slipped on her dark pants and shirt. Even when she refused to wear their clothes they still made sure her belly was full of food and that she was well taken care of before they left. She felt as if she didn't deserve their kindness and hospitality.

Pushing her guilt aside, Aveline gathered the satchel of things she'd stolen from Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut. She took the stone dagger she'd found in her hand and tucked it safety in her pants, underneath her shirt. The sun was setting and it was soon time for her to make her escape. Just as Kanen'tó:kon said, Ratonhnhaké:ton was still gone. Kanen'tó:kon was also gone and hadn't checked on her since he left hours earlier. Since Kanen'tó:kon told her he would not force her to stay, Aveline wanted to leave before he decided to change his mind.

Aveline pressed her hand against the door of the hut. With a bit of hesitation in her heart, she turned around to look at the fire the women stoked for her before they left. She glanced at the fur bed that kept her warm for the nights she spent in the hut. She looked at the clothes made of animal hide the native women gave to her and the medicine in the bowl that the woman who tended her wound wanted her to drink. Her gaze lowered when she looked at the empty place the wolfish native man named Ratonhnhaké:ton slept the night before. She wanted to thank him and his people showing her such kindness but there was no time. She had to leave.

With her last bit of resolve, Aveline pushed open the door of the hut and quietly stepped out into the cold air. In the dark shadows of sundown, she could finally see the village. Things were much quieter than earlier. Luckily, the hut was located a bit further out from the longhouses. Some of the villagers were gathered along the fire pits scattered in front of the longhouses. Some of the women tended to food in clay pots while other chatted and laughed with each other. Aveline could see tall wooden poles surrounding the village and wondered how to escape. She couldn't possibly climb them. Aveline circled Ratonhnhaké:ton's hut looking for a different exit. While peering around the corner of the hut something behind her tugged at her shirt.

Aveline turned quickly with her hand against the stone dagger. When she looked down, her surprise attacker turned out to be a boy no younger than six or seven years old. She turned, pressing her finger against her full lips as she bent down to the boy's level. If her memory was correct, this was the little boy she saw in the wagon convoy. She gently rubbed the boy's dark hair and smiled. The boy's eyes were wide as he looked at her but he did not smile. She gently pinched the boy's cheek, noting how cute he was. He was sure to be a handsome young man when he grew up. The boy looked at the satchel toted over her shoulder. Aveline smiled at the boy.

"Could you show me the way out of here, mon ange?"

Aveline was hopeful that the boy understood her. The boy opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. When his gaze fell she pinched his cheek again, gently pressing him to tell her the way out. The boy looked at her again briefly before he took her hand and lead her around the hut, away from the rest of the villagers. With the boy's help and using a bit of stealth, Aveline made it to the entrance of the village. She happily wrapped her arms around the little boy and kissed his forehead.

"Merci, mon ange!" With that she turned to leave. The little boy took a few steps as if he wanted to go with her. She turned around and shooed him back to the village with a gentle smile. Feeling a bit nervous of her escape but happy to have her freedom, she walked past the tall wooden poles surrounding the village. She touched the small portion of hair the native women braided. She smiled and promised she would never forget the kindness the women in the village showed her. Aveline put her dark hair that dangled below her shoulders behind her ears as she trudged through the snow.

Aveline felt a bit disappointed that she couldn't bring her gear with her but she was very grateful to finally leave the village. She planned to start to life up North for a short while and it was no problem to buy new things. Her weapons were gone but she was sure to have new weapons crafted. Aveline kept thinking positive as she moved along, wishing that she didn't leave a trail in the snow. Things were going well for her so far. She was cold and missed the warmth of the fur blankets but at least her belly was full and she could continue her journey. It was best for her to leave anyway. She didn't want to put the villagers at risk if she were ever found by _him._

Aveline quickly hid behind a tree when she thought she heard something. She gripped the dagger she'd stolen in her hand and remained quiet as she listened. She didn't know how much time had passed as she waited in silence. Her body was starting to go stiff from the cold and she needed to keep moving. She knew someone was out there and it was only a matter of time before she was found. With her satchel gripped on her shoulder and her dagger ready in hand, she continued to move. She moved as fast as her feet could carry her through the snow.

A few minutes later, she was startled by the sound of something whirring through the air. She staggered forwards, dropping the satchel from her arm. The feathered end of an arrow stuck outside the bag. Aveline turned around and noticed two native men approaching her. One was preparing another arrow in his bow and the other had an axe in each hand. They marched towards her menacingly.

Aveline de Grandpré ran through the snow as fast as her feet could take her. The two native men gave pursuit, easily running through the snow and navigating over fallen tree limbs and other obstacles. When they caught up to her, she managed to dodge their attacks as she continued to run. She could feel the sutures holding her wound in place slightly tug with every movement. She ran up a hill, dodging their weapons as she moved further away from the village. Unfortunately, she lost her footing and found herself tumbling down the hill. Pain racked her body as she rolled, hitting rock, twigs and other things as she tumbled down. She cried out as her stomach hit an object on her way down. She rolled over onto her belly, pressing her face into the snow as she gripped her stomach. Her ankle slightly twisted and pain ebbed from her foot as she lie still with her face in the snow.

As she made an attempt to push herself up from the ground, a hand grabbed a fistful of her raven hair and pulled her from the ground. Aveline grimaced in pain as she reached for the hand pulled her hair. A dagger was dangerously pressed against her exposed throat. She dug her nails into the wrist of the hand who gripped her hair, determined not to give up. As she was making a move to attack, a voice called out from the distance. Approaching them like a wolf stalking out of the shadows was none other than Ratonhnhaké:ton.

With a few words from Ratonhnhaké:ton, the native man who gripped her hair threw her back into the snow. The native man who once pressed a dagger against her slender throat walked towards Ratonhnhaké:ton, handing him the dagger as he glared at her. Aveline did not understand what they were saying but she did recognize the stone dagger as the one she'd stolen from the hut. The back of her head throbbed from where her attacker had grabbed her hair. Feeling defeated and humiliated, Aveline picked herself up out of the snow and started to walk away from them. Her ankle hurt a bit as she walked and the wound at her side ached. Despite her injuries she was determined to get away.

"Get back here."

Aveline de Grandpré froze as a voice colder than the winter air called out for her. She huffed and turned to see Ratonhnhaké:ton slowly walking towards her. She turned around ignoring him as she walked continued to walk away. There was a slight limp in her steps but she would not let that dissuade her. Ratonhnhaké:ton would not keep her here any longer.

"I said get back here!"

When Aveline felt a strong hand wrap around her forearm and tug her backwards, she began to fight with all her remaining strength. She swore and fought and kicked until she was sure that he would think her crazy and would let her go. Instead, he only grabbed her wrists and held her hands steady.

"Are you mad!?"

"Let me go, now!" With her uninjured leg, Aveline kicked him and managed to push him away. She stumbled back into the snow when he suddenly released her. Without turning back, she managed to stand and continued to walk away from him. She was taken by surprised when he scooped her up in his strong arms, the same strong arms that tenderly held her before. Ratonhnhaké:ton was strong but not strong enough to hold a woman who struggled and fought as much as she did. He staggered towards the village until her blows hurt so much that he had no other choice but to release her.

Chuckles from his brothers only fueled his anger. They stood a safe distance behind the pair, not helping Ratonhnhaké:ton escort the struggling woman. They only watched as Ratonhnhaké:ton half-dragged and carried the fighting woman all the way back to the village. Ratonhnhaké:ton picked her up and put her down more time than he could count. On one attempt she managed to find his arm and sink her teeth into his flesh. Ratonhnhaké:ton was convinced that she was not a woman but a rabid animal. She had the strength of a wild boar and the shrill voice of a banshee. Ratonhnhaké:ton was losing his patience. His brother was surprised to see Ratonhnhaké:ton slowly losing control. He was usually stoic and precise during any and all conflict.

"Stop fighting, Aveline!" Finally, Ratonhnhaké:ton saw the entrance leading into the village. He did not want the villagers to see her behave in such a manner. His patience was wearing thin and the throb of her bite mark on his forearm annoyed him. He couldn't believe the woman he rescued bit him. She was an animal, a beast.

Ratonhnhaké:ton easily overpowered her and threw her over his shoulder. From the way he carried her, she could only yell and beat his broad back with her fists. Her blows hurt but he had to get her back into the village. Finally, they entered the village and Ratonhnhaké:ton made his way towards his hut. The villagers who gathered for dinner watched as Ratonhnhaké:ton haul a fighting and yelling woman through the village. Before he could make it to his hut, Aveline managed to escape his grasp and started to fight him again.

"Calm yourself! Everyone is watching!"

"I don't care! Let me go!" Aveline yelled as she beat his chest with her fists.

"It is not safe! You were nearly killed!" Ratonhnhaké:ton grabbed her wrists. The ache from the bite on his arm irritated him and he just wanted to rest. His day was long and his journey was rough. He returned to his village expecting peace and ended up in another battle.

"_I don't care!"_

Tired and fed up with her antics, Ratonhnhaké:ton threw her over his shoulder. Before he could stop himself his hand struck the rounded bottom that was stuck up in the air. On the first smack, Aveline froze. On the second, Aveline realized what was happening and quickly left his shoulder, stumbling away from him. Her face turned red from embarrassment as she looked at him and into the eyes of the villagers who were watching them. Tears of embarrassment stung her eyes as she moved a hand on her bottom. He didn't hurt her, but her pride was certainly bruised. She opened her mouth to speak but he took a threatening step towards her.

"Go, now." He pointed towards the hut. Ratonhnhaké:ton's dark eyes glared down at her. His voice was low and held the promise of a thousand threats. Still, she made no attempt to move.

"I –"

"Aveline." He took another threatening step towards her, interrupting her when she opened her mouth to protest.

Aveline de Grandpré closed her mouth and nibbled her bottom lip. With all the eyes of the villagers on her all she wanted to do was at this moment was disappear. She was so angry and embarrassed that all she could do was escape her shame. Aveline glared at Ratonhnhaké:ton with teary green eyes. Her light brown cheeks held a slight tend of red. Ratonhnhaké:ton glared back at her and took another step towards her. Not wanting to further her embarrassment, Aveline gave into his dark glare and walked towards the hut. The sound of the door of the hut slamming shut echoed throughout the village as many curious eyes peered at the hut and at Ratonhnhaké:ton.

Ratonhnhaké:ton turned around and faced his people. He saw his brothers looking at him from behind the small crowd of villagers. Kanen'tó:kon was with them. There was a twinkle of humor in their eyes as they looked at him. Ratonhnhaké:ton gave them what they wanted. He showed them he could control Aveline de Grandpré without their help. They would no longer attack her if she were under his watch.

Ratonhnhaké:ton wanted to rest but he was sure his night was going to be dreadful. He stepped into his home and braced for storm waiting for him inside.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Love it or hate it I would love to hear your input in a review! Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews!<p>

Yes Nini there needs to be more Connorline! Everyone please feel free to share this fic with other Connorline shippers! I would appreciate that! :)

Most of the typos in the previous chapters are corrected now (I think). So feel free to read them again. I tweaked the previous chapters to make everything flow a bit better! Please look forward to the next chapter!


	5. Lingering Skeletons

As soon as Ratonhnhaké:ton stepped into his home, Aveline charged towards him. He didn't stand a chance avoid the swift hand that struck his face. Ratonhnhaké:ton froze as a resounding slap echoed through the hut. His ears ringed from the blow. His hand went to his jaw and he checked to make sure everything was in place. Damn she could hit. He did not want to experience that ever again.

He slowly turned to look at her. Anger burned in his dark eyes as he glared at her. The bite mark of his forearm slightly throbbed and he still hadn't calmed down from the rage he felt when she bit him. The look in his dark gaze could not be described in words. Aveline returned his glare. Her green eyes were also filled with rage. She'd never been so humiliated in all her life. He actually struck in such a manner. She was an upper-class lady, not a child!

"How could you humiliate me in front of all those people!"

Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't speak. His ears were still faintly ringing from her slap from hell. He gazed down at her. Her dark hair was tousled from all her fighting. Her green eyes were watered and there was a red tint in her cheeks. He felt that she should've been more embarrassed of her behavior.

"I barely touched you." Ratonhnhaké:ton lifted his arm, showing her the teeth marks imprinted in his skin. "You bit me like a rabid dog and threw a tantrum like a child. Children are often harshly punished for such behavior."

Aveline de Grandpré nearly went mad went rage. He actually compared her to a child, even worse, an animal! She raised her hand to strike him again. This time he was prepared and grabbed her slender wrist in mid-air. He did not want to experience her slap ever again. He glared down at her, holding her hand steady as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"Let go of me!"

"I swear if you strike me again I will –"

Ratonhnhaké:ton pointed his finger at her and wanted to lecture her. He quickly drew his finger back as she moved to bite him again.

"Release me now!" With her free hand, Aveline began to swing at him. Ratonhnhaké:ton managed to grab both of her wrists and hold her steady. To his surprise, she moved her head closer to him, ready to bite him again. "I want to leave this place!"

"Biting will not solve your problem!" Ratonhnhaké:ton backed up from her, trying to avoid her mouth. As he moved away from her he knocked some things from his table. He wanted to subdue her but he didn't know what to do to avoid causing her too much damage. She was still considered injured and he was sure his brother roughed her up a bit as well. He wanted to be as gentle as possible but his patience was as thin as a spider's web. He had a long day and he wanted to rest. "Stop this behavior now, Aveline!"

"Not until you release me! I have somewhere to be!" Aveline knew her behavior was very unbecoming. She only wanted to leave the village and she was irritated that he prevented her from doing so. Leaving the village was the only way she could assure the safety of the villagers. She didn't want to be found here and she didn't want to involve innocent bystanders in her circumstances. She was getting frustrated as she fought him. He was like an aggravating immovable wall. "Damn you! Let me go you bastard!"

"You are not leaving!" The more she fought him the more he wanted to do everything in his power to keep her subdued. People listened when he spoke and she would do the same. Things would fall into place as he wanted and she would not disrupt his order. Moreover, if she were to leave, she may discover some things about himself that he wanted to remain undiscovered. "Be still!"

She used an interesting choice of words in both English and French as she continued to fight him. The wound at her side ached fiercely but she would continue to fight. She was almost as stubborn as he was. Ratonhnhaké:ton was at lost with what to do with such a fierce woman. He didn't want to strike her but he was running out of options.

"You are acting like such a child!" Ratonhnhaké:ton released her, pushing the attacking woman away from him. Aveline was running out of energy. Her chest heaved up and down. Some of the buttons of her shirt popped off during their skirmish and her cleavage peered from under the top. She fixed tousled hair with her hand as she tried to catch her breath.

"I am not a child!" Aveline breathed as she glared at him. Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't help his eyes wandered down to her cleavage as she yelled. Even when he was beaten and bruised, he was still distracted by her looks. When he looked back into her glowering green eyes, he was no longer distracted and his anger slowly returned. "I only wish to leave, Ratonhn…Ratohn…" Aveline was frustrated that she still could not pronounce his name.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton.". His hands moved as he slowly pronounced his name, somewhat patronizing her.

Aveline de Grandpré narrowed her eyes as she glared at him and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. As if by magic, her energy had returned to her and it took everything in her not to slap him again. "Fine, Ratonhnhaké:ton." She spat back at him.

"Since we have that settled, go to sleep. We will talk in the morning." Ratonhnhaké:ton turned away from her and began to pick his belongings off the floor of the hut. His house was mess but at least she had enough reason to hold a conversation. At least she wasn't completely mad. He sighed. All he wanted to do was rest.

"I am not going to sleep!" Aveline yelled. Her voice was loud and she was unrelenting. She crossed her arms under her ample breasts and glared at him. "Why do you insist that I stay here? I told you I have somewhere to be!"

"Look." Ratonhnhaké:ton all but slammed his belongings on the table. He paused for a bit with his back towards her, trying to keep himself under control. "I need rest. If you want to continue to fight, do so in the morning. But I will warn you now…" He turned around and stepped towards her. "You will _not_ leave this place tonight."

"I _will_ leave here." Aveline bit back as she took a step towards him. She wanted to stand on the tips of her feet to try and match his height as he towered above her. They remained like this for a moment. His dark eyes glared down at her, trying to suppress her with his gaze. Aveline looked back into his eyes, returning his glare.

Words would not work with this woman. Ratonhnhaké:ton was usually a patient and calm man but this woman was bringing out the worse in him. He slightly tilted his head as he glared down at her, challenging her. "You could try."

Aveline de Grandpré gave Ratonhnhaké:ton a final glare before she turned around, taking him up on his challenge. Her hair swished behind her as she turned and Ratonhnhaké:ton had the pleasure of smelling the fragrant scent that came from her raven locks. He was a bit pleased that the women tended to her just as he asked them to. While distracted by scent of her hair, he hardly noticed her walking towards the door of the hut.

Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed as he followed her. He scrubbed his face with his hand, trying to erase the exhaustion in his eyes.

"_Here we go again…"_

It was getting later into the night and Aveline still fought with Ratonhnhaké:ton. The village was quiet other than the occasional loud bang when the objects Aveline threw at Ratonhnhaké:ton hit the wall of the hut. Ratonhnhaké:ton was past his limit of exhaustion and wanted to sleep. He grew tired of fighting and wanted her to calm down. He pinched the nose bridge as he stood at the door of his hut, blocking the entrance from the Aveline. Ratonhnhaké:ton wanted to stop this foolishness and sleep.

"Is this how you treat the person who saved your life?" Ratonhnhaké:ton voice was low as he sighed. He tired and was starting to get really angry. As she continued to fight and attempted to escape the hut, Aveline could tell that he was getting a bit rougher with her. He hadn't struck her again but he did use more force when he dragged her back into the hut. She was tired as well but she had to escape. "After everything I have done for you…" Ratonhnhaké:ton continued as he wondered what lead him to carry the injured woman through the snow and into his home.

At first it was pity, but then when Ratonhnhaké:ton saw what she did for his people he felt he should repay her for her kindness. After a few days of watching her rest in his home, a strange feeling overcame him and it was if she belonged. It also didn't help that he had to protect her from his brothers. But now that he identified her as a member of the Creed, he had to keep her around. At least until he felt that it was fine for her to leave. For now, she had to stay.

"I didn't ask to be saved!" She yelled. Aveline didn't want to be pitied or helped. "I didn't ask for you to bring me here, Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Tears were starting to sting her eyes as guilt slowly crept in her conscious. She looked at the clothes and medicine the women left for her. She returned their gracious kindness by attempting to escape. She felt bad for giving the man who saved her a hard time but she needed to get away. She'd been so frustrated with the journey here and _him. _Damn _him_! She didn't want to say the name. Saying the name made her recollect memories she would give anything to forget. "I didn't ask for any of this!"

"So you will continue to fight?"

Aveline looked at Ratonhnhaké:ton. His eyes darkened as he glared at her. She knew he was exhausted but she had no other choice.

"I will fight until you let me go."

Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed as he walked towards her, flexing the muscles in his back and cracking his neck. Aveline looked at him, a bit worried what he would do next. From the way she behaved, Aveline knew that she deserved to be speared and beaten. She prepared herself for any attack as he walked towards her. Wordlessly, Ratonhnhaké:ton took the small bowl of liquid that was placed near the pile of clothes the native women wanted her to wear. He tilted his head back, taking the medicine in his mouth as he walked towards her.

"What are you doing…?"

Before she could escape, Ratonhnhaké:ton had her tight in his grasp and somehow managed to pin her down on the fur bed. Panic flood through Aveline as she noted that he was much stronger than before. He didn't use his full strength when he handled her earlier. Aveline tried to push the wolfish native man off of her but he pressed his weight against her, pinning her to the fur bed. His strong hand gently squeezed her jaw, slightly parting her mouth open as he pressed his lips against hers.

"No!"

Memories of him flooded through her mind like water bursting through a dam. Although there was no hand moving up her thigh, he restrained her slender wrists with his free hand. When she opened her mouth to protest, Ratonhnhaké:ton pressed his lips against hers, moving the liquid from his mouth to her full parted lips. Before she could spit out the medicine, he clasped a hand over her mouth and tilted her head back, forcing her to swallow.

Aveline sputtered and coughed when she was forced to drink bitter liquid. With no fight left in her, she pushed Ratonhnhaké:ton away and closed a hand over her mouth. She bit her lip, still feeling the sensation of lips that were pressed against hers. Ratonhnhaké:ton was gentle but from her memories she could only feel _him_. She closed her eyes and could feel his tongue in her mouth. She could feel his rough hands touching her. Aveline moved her hands over her ears as she tried to erase the memories.

Ratonhnhaké:ton lie next to her on the bed. Her back was turned towards him but he knew he could see fear in her green eyes. It worried him that a woman who fought him so fiercely was suddenly reduced to being a scared little girl. His body was bruised from her blows from earlier, but he was worried that he was too rough with her. He didn't mean to cause her any harm. He only wanted her to take the medicine but he was sure that she would have slapped it out of his hand if he had asked her to drink it. Ratonhnhaké:ton could feel her trembling beside him and was reminded of the times she whimpered in her sleep when he first brought her to the village.

Now that Ratonhnhaké:ton saw her true colors and witness her fury, he hesitated to comfort her. As she gently wept, Ratonhnhaké:ton covered her with the fur blankets. He left the bed and stoked the fire. He glanced over at her every so often but Aveline kept her gaze pinned on the fire. She stopped weeping but tears still ran from her green orbs. He sat near the fire until the medicine took its effect on her and Aveline fell asleep. He went to her and gently grazed her cheeks with the back of his hand. After he was sure Aveline was sleeping, Ratonhnhaké:ton left the hut.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Are you interested? Should I continue? Leave a review and let me know! Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! If I could get just 10 more reviews I would be so happy beyond words! I really want to know what you guys think! Also please share this fic with other Connorline shippers! That would be great! Thank you for reading! Please look forward to the next chapter! :)<p>

Rain .3, I hope this chapter was worth the cliffhanger! Thank you for leaving a review! :)


End file.
